Presently, milk and certain other liquids are commonly stored and sold in one half and one gallon plastic jugs. A typical jug is formed of high density polyethylene by a blow molding process such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,233 by Donald D. Cochran and issued Jun. 9, 1981. To provide convenient carrying means for pairs of such jugs, a number of handles have been devised. In two particular handles manufactured by International omni Pac of Glendora, Calif. and OPI, Inc. of Eugene Oreg., respectively, a pair of coplanar rings are formed at opposite ends of an elongate central gripping portion. To secure the handle to the jugs, each ring is snapped over an approximately annular lip about the neck of a jug. A series of fingers projecting upward and inward from each of the rings engages the rim so that the handle can support the weight of the jug.
In a typical bottling plant, the milk jugs are ultimately placed in milk crates. The crates typically hold four or six jugs in a two by two or two by three orientation.